Birit Queen 2019
''Birit Queen 2019 ''is a segment that occurred on 15 November 2019. It is a special edition of the iconic singing competition for female amateur singers that was held during the international show of Eat Bulaga! ''at the Dubai World Trade Center in the United Arab Emirates. Regina Delos Santos of Pasig City, who has been working as an administrative assistant in Dubai for two years, was hailed as the grand winner of ''Birit Queen 2019. All expenses paid, she will be flown back to the Philippines to compete in the upcoming Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown ''against the winners of the show's revived iconic segments. Elisa Manalang of Meycauayan, Bulacan emerged as the first runner-up, while Ma. Jinky Lourdes Banzon of Sta. Cruz, Manila was declared as the second runner-up. Meanwhile, Ma. Celine Picardo of Noveleta, Cavite placed as third runner-up. Overview '''Competition' Birit Queen 2019 was held on Friday, 15 November 2019 as one of the segments of Eat Bulaga! ''for its international show at the Dubai World Trade Center in the United Arab Emirates. Alden Richards and Maine Mendoza primarily hosted the competition, with Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, and Paolo Ballesteros acting as comic reliefs. The event was neither broadcast on television nor livestreamed on ''Eat Bulaga!'s social media accounts. However, the contest was later published on the official YouTube page of the noontime show. Four contestants who registered and auditioned prior to the event were selected to compete in the one-time special segment. They showcased their vocal prowess by performing their own song choices. Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon served as the judges for the contest. The criteria of judging were as follows: * 60% – Voice quality * 30% – Timing and diction * 10% – Stage presence Regina Delos Santos of Pasig City, who has been working as an administrative assistant in Dubai for two years, was hailed as the grand winner of Birit Queen 2019. She took home 1,500'د'.إ (dirhams) and roundtrip tickets to the Philippines. All expenses paid, she was flown back to compete in the upcoming Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown ''against the other champions of the show's revived iconic segments. Elisa Manalang of Meycauayan, Bulacan emerged as first runner-up, receiving 750'د'.إ. Ma. Jinky Lourdes Banzon of Sta. Cruz, Manila was declared as the second runner-up, taking home 500'د'.إ. Meanwhile, Ma. Celine Picardo of Noveleta, Cavite placed as third runner-up and received 350'د'.إ. All of the contestants were also given limited-edition ''Eat Bulaga! t-shirts and MegaSound videoke systems. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who handled the segment, which includes main and co-hosts. *Vic Sotto *Wally Bayola *Alden Richards *Joey de Leon *Paolo Ballesteros *Jose Manalo *Maine Mendoza Results chart Competition The competition was held on Friday, 15 November 2019 as part of the international show of Eat Bulaga! in Dubai, UAE. Four contestants performed their song choices. Regina Delos Santos of Pasig City emerged as the grand winner of the singing contest. Category:Segments Category:2010s Segments Category:2019 Segments Category:Talent Contests Category:Singing Contests Category:Music Competitions Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Grand Showdown